The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a display device employing a wire grid polarizer.
In general, metal wires arrayed spaced apart from each other selectively transmit or reflect polarized light of an electromagnetic wave. That is, when an arranging period of the metal wires is shorter than a period of a wavelength of an incident electromagnetic wave, a polarized light component parallel to the metal wires is reflected and a polarized light component vertical to the metal wires is transmitted.
A polarizer having excellent polarized light efficiency, high transmittance, and a wide viewing angle may be manufactured by using this phenomenon, and this polarizer is called a wire grid polarizer.
The wire grid polarizer is recently employed in display devices.